Heartstab
by Vaati of ETC
Summary: The tragedy of a homosexual Medic who falls in love with his Heavy, and meets an untimely demise.


Heartstab

The Medic laughed to himself nervously as he stood near the fountain in the center of the village, occasionally gazing into the water to make sure his hair was combed neatly. He was waiting for his dear friend, the Heavy, to meet him for his birthday. From there, they would head to the Medic's favorite German restaurant. When the Heavy had offered to take the Medic to dinner he meant it merely as a birthday present. The two had gone through a lot together. They had stolen many briefcases containing weapon diagrams, pushed many explosive carts to the bases to their enemies, and captured many control points. Thoughts of romance and sexual advanced had been far from the Heavy's head. However…the sexuality of our dear friend whom I have just introduced to you would make this day more difficult than it would have been.

This Medic was a homosexual, and he had very strong feelings for his Heavy. I hope you understand how strong these feelings were when I say he wanted to "spill his Ubercharge all over his Heavy's body." When he was healing his Heavy, crouching behind his large friend in an effort to avoid grenades, rockets, and flares, he would find his eyes drifting toward the Heavy's small, but muscular butt. He would begin daydreaming that they were alone, and that the Medic in front of the Heavy using his "all natural Medigun" on the Heavy's "minigun".

After waiting for a few minutes, the Heavy arrived. They exchanged pleasantries and began their journey to the restaurant. The Medic constantly glanced at the Heavy's hand, hoping that he would put it around him, or at least try to hold his hand. But nothing happened.

They had a fine meal at the German restaurant. Throughout their feast the Heavy made no advances toward the Medic. It was not until they had finished eating and were about to part that the Heavy said something which especially caught the Medic's attention.

"Would you like come home with me?" asked the Heavy. The Medic's eyes lit up at this question. This is what he had been waiting for ever since he had been instated into Builders League United. "O-Of course," stuttered the Medic, almost unable to control his excitement. They were going to go to the Heavy's apartment! And they weren't going to be pushing a cart, but they were sure going to be pushing _something_.

The Heavy unlocked the door to his apartment and moved to the side as a gentleman would, allowing the Medic to enter first. It was well-kept home, small, but still very nice. They sat at the table in the Heavy's kitchen, talking and laughing about their adventures and the time they had spent together.

"I have present for you," said the Heavy and he laid a small box, wrapped in green and purple paper, on the table in front of the Medic. "Let me get cake." As the Heavy walked to the kitchen counter behind the Medic, the Medic unwrapped his present and opened the small cardboard box which had been hidden beneath the wrapping paper. The cardboard box was the size of a box that you would normally find an engagement ring in. Eager to find out what was inside, he opened it.

The Medic stared at the lone piece of paper in the box. He picked it up and brought it close to his face, adjusting his glasses with one hand to make sure he was reading it correctly. "I never really was on your side," read the Medic. Such a puzzling message, he first thought, but then it clicked. Terror pervaded the Medic's face. His pupils shrunk and his jaw dropped. He turned his head, as he heard a chuckle coming from behind him. It was not the light-hearted chuckle of the Heavy, a laugh of good will toward men, and a great feeling of camaraderie.

It was the Spy's laugh. It was a twisted, perverse laugh with a thick Transylvanian accent. It was the laugh of someone with no regard for human life. It was the laugh of someone whose purpose was to kill and destroy. It was the laugh of someone who found enjoyment in creating mistrust, destroying friendships, and being a triple quadruple agent. Before the Medic could fully turn around and attack with his Bone Saw, the Spy leapt forward and stabbed at the Medic.

The Spy stabbed the Medic in the heart, and the Medic died instantly.


End file.
